My Final Breath
by CandiiGal
Summary: The final moments of Uchiha Itachi before he finally passes on. Written in his point of view towards everything he’d felt right down to the last moment of his life.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Ratings: T**

**Summary: The final moments of Uchiha Itachi before he finally passes on. Written in his point of view towards everything he'd felt in that last moment of his life.**

**A/N: I was watching episode 138 of Shippuden and something just hit me when I watched the final minutes of it and damn it, they give us all a friggin' cliffy.**

* * *

My Final Breath

_'My... my eyes...'_

I find myself muttering out despite the pain... it's overwhelming me, but I have to go on with this farce, just a little longer. I bring forward a shaky step, the fiery aura of Susano'o surrounding my body. I could feel every ounce of my energy sapping away as I carry on, pacing towards... Sasuke. My beloved younger brother.... Sasuke. Though I can no longer see him, I can still sense him, I can still hear him. His breathing is erratic and uneven as his footsteps seem unsure and hesitant, inching away from me. As much as I want to embrace my younger brother and tell him it's alright, I can't. Because, they're still watching me with those watchful eyes of theirs.

Watching me like a vulture so I have to act out this last scene before my body give way.

I force a gulp down, trying to keep the pain down in the pits of my stomach. Every bone in my body feels like its melting. The pain... it will be over soon, I assure myself, as I take another step, swaying side to side like a drunkard. Just a little more...

My heart give a painful squeeze as I gasp out in pain, my fingers clutching the fabric near my chest, sinking down to my knees into a torrent of coughs as crimson, red blood splutteres out of my mouth. Copper-salt. The taste of blood disgusts me, yet, I can't stop the coughing.

Sasuke tenses as he mutters a curse, the four letter word which my mother would probably lecture him upon usage, drawing out a kunai but it all ends up in vain due to my loyal warrior, Susano'o, reflecting away his futile attacks to escape my wrath. My all so seemingly wrath. My coughing stops gradually, and I waver for a minute, my eyes feel heavy and my heart beat's slowing. I just want to... close my eyes and let the pain consume me. To eat me whole.

No, for Sasuke's sake, I can't, not just yet.

And with that, I pick myself up from the ground shakily, resuming my farce, raising a feeble hand as I sputter out more blood, the thick warm liquid trickling down my chin as I choke out what I want to say,

_'My... my eyes... mine...'_

I inhale the dense air of the atmosphere— a hint of ozone from his Kirin which I'm very proud of; pacing towards him and with every step, I can feel my foundation shaking, nearly giving way. Just... a little more and it'll be all over, my dear brother...

The explosion, the metal whizzing in the air, I can hear it all, but none of them are reaching me. I very nearly want to tell him to not try any further, but I can't. He is still watching my every action, anticipating on my 'victory'. Zetsu... Madara's spawn... his spy.

Sasuke retreats back again, his breaths getting faster than usual as he fire off another futile shuriken at me. The corner of my lips twitches as I feel the effect of the pain... the sickness I'd tried so hard to suppress right up to this moment, coursing through my veins like poison.

His back hits against the marble wall with a soft thud and I begin to near him, fingers etching closer as shrinks back against the wall, gulping deeply. I could almost see the sweat snaking down his cheek as he chews on his lips (It's a bad habit of his).

I muster a smile with all the strength I have, knowing that I have merely seconds left before my body crumples apart, "Forgive me, Sasuke. This would be the last time," And with my final ounce of energy and breath, I flick him lightly on his forehead like how I used to.

I smile inwardly to myself as pictures of our memories we'd shared together flash across my sightless eyes.

It's finally over... all of it... Uchiha Madara will never see the light... ever again. I close my eyes for the last and final time, letting the overbearing pain wash over me as I welcome the darkness gratefully, letting myself sink into the darkest pits of oblivion.

_'Farewell, Sasuke,'_

* * *

**A/N: Constructive Criticism is welcomed; spot any mistakes? Let me know by dropping a review or PM and I'll see to it immediately. I hope you enjoy this drabble of Itachi's final moment, and hope that we'll never forget his death. ~Deon**


End file.
